Return of the heir
by Hierkina
Summary: His mom was a chocolatier His dad a confectioner What did that mean for him


Naruto is driving a black Vespa GTS 300 with a short board strapped to the back Channel Islands Dumpster Diver Surfboard made for small to medium waves Naruto being the man of action that he is would always go for the biggest ride possible. At six his father got him it to surfing and martial arts he is now a master of Krav Maga, Capoeira, Aikido, Jeet Kune Do and Jujitsu. He has a basic understanding of Dim Mak and Pressure Points and Grappling. He as mastery over the bow and staff. His martial on par if not higher then Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

He could often be seen carrying guitar. The boy couldn't dance to swat a fly...or so he thought. But he could play the like someone possessed and the fiddle or violin depending on the type of music someone preferred like a demon. To put it simple He could be on hell of an entertainer.

His mother and father were Minato Namikaze was a confectioner ; someone who makes candies and other sweet his parents were candy makers and the other Kushina Uzumaki was a chocolatier; someone who makes confectionery from chocolate. Everyone in her family were chocolate makers; create chocolate from cacao beans and other ingredients. It wasn't as much a marriage as a business merger They were moderately successful. Until the hit the lottery and expanded faster than the market would deem necessary. Earning attention from both Suoh and Ootori families. Early in their companies development. Much later Minato's business sense and fighting ability came to the attention of the head of the Haninozuka. Minato even though he made candy for his fortunes was business first family second kind of guy. That's not what drew one Haninozuka that goes by the name of Mitsukuni's attentions was the words sweets and candy.

Not wanting to be like his father he took up Culinary Arts with the help of private tutoring this allowed him the opportunity to travel Europe, The Americas, China, Africa and Australia. Then his mother Insisted on survival training before going to the Middle East. He took a interest in coffee during his travels. It also helped him become Bodhisattva of surf He was laidback and levelheaded for the most part. But had bouts where he'd display traits from his mother. Who was said to be a talkative and tomboyish girl. That later became very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanor, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless. Naruto was his mother's son. He strived not to be like his father but still was in a sense. Carrying on his unbeatable determination. Which can make him reckless at times.

His parents and their butler Jiraiya died in a plane crash So, he went and got Pilot licensing and certification at fourteen He would inherit the family business when he's deemed ready. He would spend the next year in Switzerland studying Baking & Pastry Arts. The next year he spent at a normal school in Japan. He spent that time with his Grand Aunt Mito and Uncle Nagato. his to cousin Karin and Honoka went to St. Lobelia's All Girls Academy Because Mito's granddaughter Tsunade. Was a member of the board. Naruto's return caught the Suoh families attention.

The candy maker in the making wanted his independence so he got his own apartment recently. During one of his not all their moments he applies for a job at the bar. Because it's the closest place to his new apartment was right above the bar it was more a thing of convenience then necessity . He's on his way to a meeting with Yuzuru Suoh. He was invited to join Ouran Academy. It was his Uncle Nagato's idea to take the chairman's offer .Naruto's uncle thought of him as a waste a burnout and a disgrace to the family. Naruto may have directly inherited the company but has shown no interest it. Nagato's thoughts were to get him interested by showing him competition and partnerships. Why he showed no interest in such a thing was a mystery but it that and his manner of dress made him appear lazy.

Speaking of attire he wore his shoulder length blond hair with red fine pin like streaks that go unnoticed to most. In a ponytail that curiously had nine spikes throughout it His hair was kept in place and out held out of his eyes with an orange dew rag. An orange leather bomber jacket with patches. Under that was a red and purple vest covering a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki crest on it. From the waist down he wears heavily baggy orange jeans with a blue belt holding them up The codpiece is a strange leaf looking thing that almost seems tribal in design at the center is a green crystal of unknown origin. He wears boots that are a deeper shade of orange closer to brown. The boots have black tips. He wears white leather gloves. with red flames. He wears yellowish tinted Aviator Sunglasses. He always carried his rust toned surfboard with him. it had the name Kurama in inked block letters across it. along with his guitar he called Shadow. For a reason known only to him. In his jacket pocket was a mp3 player that was concealed. the only thing that could give you a indication of what was in that breast pocket was the large set of headphones that drooped around his neck. If you looked close enough you could see a bolo tie with a pewter fox head clasp tucked under his shirt and rested against his chest.

Naruto was now coming the Ouran Academy courtyard where Nagato is waiting for The Prodigal and problematic heir. As Naruto stopped he looked to Nagato had shoulder length smooth crimson hair and violet eyes. His attire consisted of the following : A purple Satin business suit with navy blue pinstripes. A velvet fedora that matched his suit minus the pinstripes of course. A black Silk shirt with white ivory buttons. With a white Cashmere tie and Ecco windsor apron tie oxfords to set to match.

Naruto grabs his surfboard and guitar then dismounts his scooter then jogs to meet his Uncle,

Naruto proceeds with a greeting of ,"Yo, two times removed bro ready to go, Dattebayo." Nagato gives him a once over. muttering ridiculous and flashy. Then something about rapping and nonsensical verbal tics. As they proceed to the chairman's office.

A boy wearing Ouran Academy standard outfit .which is a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe. Walks past them. The student appears to have , Brown shining eyes and short brown hair but it was to brief a look to really tell.

Naruto shrugs and continues walking they get office and are greeted with Tamaki's father Yuzuru shares some of his son's characteristics. there are photographs of Tamaki at different stages of life on his desk in his office.

His appearance consisted of a white suit a purple tie with yellow stripes he had brown hair and brown eyes.

He greeted the man with a fist bump, " I'm here at the request of Anut Mito this was uncle Nagato's I'm just here in tow. " Yuzuru confused peers at the man in the purple suit. Nagato's head shaking he mutters something along the lines of air-headed reckless sisters and their hippie sons. Naruto slouches in a chair, Then nods off starts to nod off after an hour. But before he could he gets an elbow to the ribs. and jerks awake.

His uncle levels a glare ,"Go find something to do deadbeat slacker." Naruto pulls his headphones over his ears. and gathers his things he opens the door At the same time the door and the boy from before. only this time said boy was hauling over filled grocery bags filled to the brim with stuff from the commoners supermarket. When they clashed boy was he was close enough to grab his bolo tie and snaps it. Nearly choking Naruto drops an arm to protect the second person as they fall when they landed their eyes met he looked the person over.

It was First-year High School Student Haruhi Fujioka fifteen will turn sixteen started out as host club dog then became a host to pay off a rather large debt to the club. As the soul female of the group and feeling that a gender role does not define her she dresses as a male to pay this debt. She finds the position as host easy enough. She is a scholarship student Who finds the overall clubs antics slightly taxing on her time but tolerable enough.

He quickly sets his surfboard down. looks around sees the now broken bags takes at looks at Haruhi the kneels down, "Okay, little bro. Sorry about the busted bags. Where ya headed solo?"

Haruhi's eyes gain a sparkle of amusement to them, "Music room three.." She stands and limps some. He takes note of this takes his Dew rag off. This causes his hair to fall loose other than his ponytail of course Turns it into a makeshift brace and puts Haruhi's right ankle into it. Naruto eye smiles as he looks up," A little orange never hurt anyone ,Right?" Haruhi's head tilts and stares. Then thinks, 'What an odd guy.'

Feels his chest, "Looks like ya broke my bolo tie but I won't cry let's get on a roll yo." He slings his six string to his back again. Put both Haruhi and the contents of the broken bags on his Surfboard the vessel then ascends to his shoulders with one arm bracing everything in place. He Speaks to the person on his shoulders ,"This is your show you lead the way and I'll go little bro."

Haruhi points way, Naruto acknowledges with a war cry of ," Tally-ho**,** Dattebayo." after about twenty minutes at a slow pace Naruto reaches the room. Then he reaches for the door. Only to be greeted with a blinding light and floating rose petals and a silhouette of the reaming members of the music parlor and the notorious Host Club appear. Shifting his eye from Left to right then center. When the light dies down. The stand in groups of two.

He sets the board down and Haruhi sets the groceries aside taking her position with them.

Mori who could often be seen with Honey on his shoulders. Are third-year High School Students at Ouran Academy both seventeen will be eighteen or slightly older. they are practically inseparable. They are cousins as a few generations the two families became one. They had a master servant relationship. Before this happened. So, Mori feels responsible for each thing that for each and everything that did and may go wrong as regards to Honey. While the Haninozuka pride them themselves on by showing a great deal of control and restraint and doing so call manly endeavors. Mitsukuni was the polar opposite.

First-year High School Student Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin sixteen. Known as the little devil types would play off their one small world which Takashi would help them expand ever so slightly., They'd get costumers by playing up that little world of theirs with the brotherly love act. Which worked because it was a Taboo. Both Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous and playful, but Kaoru is the calmer one of the two. He is also kind, understanding, and often more mature than Hikaru, despite being the younger brother.

Second-year High School Students René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine or Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki is expressive. Kyoya comes off as cold and calculative his accounting skills keep the club afloat. He would often times use blackmail to gain a beneficial out come for himself. While Tamaki's kindness and caring give the club a familial atmosphere. Tamaki even goes as far to dub them father and mother. Thus is The prince and The cool type

Tamaki takes a knee with a rose in one hand states," Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich family's are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the rich and beautiful!"

Naruto backs away, "Is this guy for real?" He shakes his head, "There's just no way." He stumbles and point towards the door,"Yeah, No; Hey little bro gotta go. Send me a bill when that ankle is set. I'm gonna have jet but I'm glad we met."

Lightning struck all the club members as question marks exploded around them.

With the of Haruhi who looks at them and states," It's not that hard to figure out, I was carrying the things you asked me to buy. and as he was coming from the chairmen's office we bumped into me. The bags broke I sprained my ankle. So mister..." with a gesture for him to speak.

Naruto knelt on one knee one leg bent his arm rested across that one. While the other bent to the floor, A gloved hand hid his left eye as he looks straight forward towards the group.

Naruto states in an even tone," Naruto Uzumaki, little bro."

Haruhi nods"Naruto brought me back here after I showed him the way."

Naruto thinks," I did sprain the kids ankle could be fun they seems crazy enough.'

Seeing Haruhi hurt Hikaru and Kaoru eyes sparkles,' A new toy.' they over react Those treacherous twins jump Naruto from behind tying him up. When he comes to Kyoya is positioned over him," We know who you are. You've the unwilling heir to a large sweets conglomeration. You're not as dumb and lazy as you want everyone to think. You have the looks Therefore it has been decided you Will become a host and you must earn two thousand designations."

Naruto pales thinking, 'Stupid git, uugg and good grief.' The boy sighs exasperatedly, "Fine, let me up would you?" Kyoya does just that offers his hand. Naruto takes it. He is quick to his feet. He dusts himself off.

The gives Kyoya a bright smile, "No need to be hostile..I'm a man of Love and peace! I would have joined for nothing." he holds up a peace sign.

Hikaru and Kaoru shout, "Dimwit." Naruto's eyes become sharp and pointed. Not unnoticed by Kyoya.

Having not been formally introduce to the Club Naruto had dubbed each member with Dude plus a moniker Hikaru gets Dude one and Kaoru gets dude two. Mori gets big dude Honey little dude. Tamaki gets Rose dude and Kyoya gets glasses dude. Little bro is kept for Haruhi. For now until decide to actually tell him their names personally.

Right now though he's in his apartment out of his school uniform going through clothes for his shift at the bar downstairs,

Naruto's apartment four hundred square feet. is small but open it has a few mirrors on the wall. in an attempt to appear larger. Tatami mats line the floor. Natural Materials make up walls and natural colors are used to for calming effects. The apartment with the apriority furnishings is split into kitchen dining room and living space. Where Naruto is going through closest looking for the right thing for his shift. tossing then laying them out on a Futon. sifting through things he has.

A Men's Long Zoot Suit in Burned Orange He also has one in Peach. As well as Peach four Button Single Breasted Men Dress Suits Fully Draped, Notch Lapel with Single breast notch collar; two pleated pants; three Button Style Jacket with pants.

Wool dress hats Fur Felt, Silky Sovereign finish. four and a half inch Pinch Crown Height. Two and three eight inch Snap-Brim. Comfort Leather Sweatband, Satin Lining.

Ties and bowties. Royal Snakeskin Demi Boot sets and belts, Hanky. Cuff Links and Pocket withes gold or silver. Dew Rags and Bandanas ranging from yellow to red as well.

French Cuff Dress Shirts and Men's Basic Dress Shirts With Orange premiere quality Italian fabric Flat Front Wool Dress Pants Hand Made Relax Fit and Charcoal Bond Flat Front Trouser several sets of both.

Sunglasses of various designs and shades mostly yellow, blue, red and purple and standard.

Lastly then Ouran Academy male uniform his performances are loose fitting clothes, T-shirts, Jeans, track suits and the like. If needed he'll wear a sport coat that has a peak collar; with two flap pockets; has two button ;single breasted; Hand made with its fine smooth velvet fabric.

The alternative to that is a white double breasted dinner blazer suit jacket lined double breasted suit jacket goes with any pants. chest pocket and two lower pockets outside, and one chest pocket and two lower pockets inside. The suit has six buttons with a creed design on them. There are three matching buttons on each cuff. It is a all propose blazer he would wear with jeans and a tee shirt. He has one that came in black. These were wore with his now broken bolo tie. That Haruhi snapped off him and kept a hold of. This was his compromise of formal and informal.

what he is looking to where is peach orange ,red ,blue, black and purple all his clothes have a combination of these colors and Silk, Satin, Wool and Cashmere fabrics.

He picks the peach Zoot Suit and hat. purple Sunglasses red shirt and orange tie with red boots, dew rag and hanky. He puts his silver pocket watch in the breast pocket. the chin hanging. on the right side. and walks downstairs with a quick spin at the bottom. He takes his place behind the bar the only actual female that works at the bar is his partner to teach him bar tricks and flair. This combination of manipulation and juggling.

His partners name for the night is Matatabi she stands five foot two inches looks to be about eight teen she has mocha colored skin. Has tribal making all along her body and a moderate sized chest. She has one blue eye and one black eye. What she wears is split between black and blue she has and black and blue wide leg hens and the same for a loose fitting tank top. her hair color again is split in half black and blue. At her midriff Matatabi has kitten and tiger stripe tattoos.

Naruto turns to Matatabi extends his hand to her Matatabi eyes him, "New kid?" Naruto nods. Matatabi drags him to the back room to teach him what she can about flair and tricks before the bar opens and his shift begins. Three hours later Naruto and Matatabi take takes their stations Naruto looks how while he's polishing glasses.

Looking out over the lay out over the layout of the bar is as such two thousand square feet. There is an entry way. It leads to the bar itself. At which there are sixteen stools. then the room opens up some. There are walls of bench seating, on the open side there are chairs front to bank and back to front with small square tables, The rows and single tables open into a stage area that has A piano drums, guitars etc. All ready for performers. A DJ booth off to the side with a Karaoke machine in the corner. The lighting can be adjusted in ant variety of ways. As of now the ambient light is soft and muted.

Matatabi sets up two pyramids of Marti glasses one for jin the other vodka as the bar open and patrons walk into this. Naruto cracks open a few bottles too order. Pours drafts to order and slides them across the bar. This goes one for several hours. Then Matatabi and Naruto start tossing and spinning bottles back and forth to one another making mix drinks this goes on for the rest of their shift. Naruto stays after his shift is over. He gets on stage and performs some Journey 's Don't Stop Believin the whole bar got into that one. a few got on stage started singing with him. Then the mood switches to something somber as he tweaks the guitar hands sliding down the neck to bridge and back again. He takes his hat off. puts his had then starts slowly in with. Lynyrd Skynyrd Simple Man everyone starts swaying some start to leave. As the bar clears he sees a red head at the end of the bar asks for a name he gets Ranka. Naruto then asks if he wants a escort home. Ranka accepts starts out of the bar walk home. He was trying to get the neighborhood lay out any way this was as good a time as any. Ranka and Naruto approach the apartment.

Haruhi hears voices prattling about nothing in particular but the words 'giant, squid , taming and home.' come up she shrugs and goes back to studying thinking nothing of it. They approach the door.

Ranka says she doesn't have anyone over a lot and wondered if he would stay to eat.

Naruto spins and states ,"I've only been here a week before he was asked to come here and go to school and was getting to know the stomping grounds." But, Ranka pushing him in the door anyway.

Ranka in defense of the action that was just taken, "Then you must get to know your neighbors." pulling him in further.

Haruhi looks up in curiosity and sees her dad and someone in peach colored suit come in,"Dad?...Naruto...Why are you here?"

Naruto stops as he recognizes that voice and looks to her with a bewildered smile, "Little bro?"

Ranka gets all whimsical about how a brave young man offered to walk him if they went on a tour of the district of the new bartender at form the bar.

Ranka's eyes became penciled and sharp with a glow of anger to them," How do you know my Haruhi?"

Naruto with a with a slight expression of fear he explains the situation and Haruhi nearly choked him accidently and how was going to Ouran was his Uncle's idea. Naruto let out a breath and took a seat near Ranka's daughter. The cross dresser seemed to be spinning and dancing with a wistful look with shouts of gallantry ,romance and heroism..

Ranka calms then gets some tea. Naruto turns to Haruhi,"You know you still have my broken tie from before ...Is your ankle any better then earlier little bro?"

Haruhi tilts head and questions, "Why do you call me lil bro instead of my name Why do you call the others with a nick name instead of their name any why do you speak in the odd way of riming sometime?"

Rufflles Haruhi's hair, "In order we weren't introduced before. Then the others tied me up So I did what I did when I was younger and gave them nick names to see if it bothered them. When I was about ten I lived with some people on an island for a few months and they spoke in rhyme most of the time. When the twins tied me up it reminded me of how I got there in the first place."

Rubs the back of his neck with his hand ," The verbal tick I got from my mother so my aunt says. she said it when she was nervous . I do the same but..Also when it rhymes."

Haruhi lets out a soft giggle at the explanations but wonders about the island, "Well dad promised dinner right?" The boy nods, "Ill gets it started then."

Haruhi prepares Oden daikon radish, hanpen (fish cakes), chikuwa (fish cakes), boiled eggs, konnyaku (yam cake) and Kinpira Gobo with Dora-yaki (red bean pancakes)

They sit to dinner and eat while talking about nothing enjoying each other's company. Naruto takes out his pocket watch then takes a quick peak. Haruhi digs in her pockets the hands Naruto the pewter fox head clasp.

Naruto says,"Dinner was good thank both of you." then picks up the clasp, "No tie huh guess I have to be more formal now.." he pull Haruhi into a partial hug. As he states she's a good cook. Her cheeks tinge with a bit of pink. says his final goodbyes and heads home.

It's been a few weeks since he joined the host club the group was having a hard time giving him a type. When asked what color he liked he'd say things that remind him of the sky or the sun being free or the ocean or warm colors. But there's something there that reminds them of Tamaki they just couldn't place it.

"Naruto why'd you going the host club.." a girl asked

He thinks on it 'extortion and blackmail' A girl looks to his eyes he is drawn out of his thoughts his voice gets airy, "Why I had to swim across the ocean just to see girls of such beauty." then all kinds of hears start flying everywhere.

he holds a girls chin with two fingers," When I look at you I see the stars in the sky and it makes me feel weightless and free." the girl melts in his arms.

Then he starts getting more natural with it talking about surfing and how the best ride it the pure Zen. It how he got more experienced surfer to teach him things. But it was more normal for him to speak this way but still...The girls seemed to enjoy it so that's what he would do. better then flirting outright.

Honey came up to him and jumps on his back ,"Want to share some cake me?"

Naruto turns to him with an eye smile and thumbs up," Awesome!" he beckons the girls with him to follow Mori lifts both Naruto while Honey has clung to him. slightly startled be this he cranes his neck up he sees Mori has a flat look. He sighs and goes for a short trip over to the dessert station with Girls sigh dreamily, Naruto gives Mori 'I can walk you know look.' but laughs some. Kyouya would look over towards

Naruto on occasions he didn't attract many guests at first but he could tell it was his actually his personality that was doing it if only slightly more exuberant version of it. Add to that the calming aura he had girls would request him for that. Was wasn't trying to do much. He wasn't used to this much attention. In a pseudo romantic way at least. In his life he met people they taught him things. The bonds he had were deep yes but never go past what was established in a carefully and naturally constructed relationship. Learns and improving himself were important not love and not now.

Kaoru and Hikaru looks to Tamaki with a depressed ire about him he says, "If you look close people are drawn to him he'd just as so be somewhere else but he does pay close attention to what they all want."

Kyouya adds to the assessments, " While Honey's type doesn't necessarily appeal to him they work well together because of his now tapered and laid back nature Given the way he entered the other day if I had to guess he was expressive and boisterous. Much like Tamaki. But something tells me he's skilled with Deception and Strategy. But only to those he sees as a threat to those he trust he will not lie and you have his complete faith.

Kaoru and Hikaru think ,'Just like boss'. Kyouya continues, "Traces of his boisterous nature is still there. But that brings to mind what happened to change him in this way.." Kyouya watches close

Honey looks to Naruto with wide innocent eyes," Try a piece of cheese cake?" the Shota boy asked. his eyes well up," Please Naru-chaan" gets somewhat tweaked by chan added to his name and the fact that Honey used Naru wasn't winning any favors for him. He'd only let Mito do such a thing.

As he leaves for the day. Kyouya has the idea to follow him.

He got to his apartment only to find his aunt A woman of average height and build Darkened red hair she was one hundred and ten years old but looks sixty Hair was done in buns wears Kanzashi and a purple and red Haori with white lilies covering it and draw string at the selves. and blue Hakama with the same lilies. with a black silk Obi with a wind brushed pattern on it..

Standing by her side a butler holding a box with a ring.

The ring was made of Agate , Jasper ,Opal , Peridot , Sapphire and Tourmaline. The green jewels of October. As well as Four green stones of February Bloodstone , Garnet, Topaz and Moss Agate. One for July Emerald. it was carved into a beetle that had been named Chōmei. The band was lime green Azurite-Malachite, Chrysoprase and Jadeite. The rig itself was around eight hundred years old.

Mito had made a necklace out of his, a lock of his mom's and her own hair the tri tonal difference made it look like fire.

The butler hands the ring the boy. Mito takes it from him and puts it around his neck. Looks him in the eye, "You're going to have to take it soon whether you want or not."

As she and her companion leave she spots the Host Club members that trailing Naruto with Ranka and herself . This Gives Naruto the time to leave to get his hair cut. it would be a spiky blond mop which was his normal hair cut when he could get to a stylist..He would now resemble Mori slightly only shorter when the Host Club saw him again.

Mito turns to Haruhi then whispers, "So you're Short Round to his Indiana Jones no wonder.." as the woman looks her over carefully

Mito states to Haruhi that," Jiraiya, always said that Minato was a shrewd person, and was not a man who would do something without reason.

But he didn't have reasoning or excuse for Naruto's treatment. Come to think of it he more than likely did but it had the opposite effect on his son. Meaning that Naruto became more of a free spirit then his father would have wanted."

The fox head clasp was turned into a hair bret by Mito. Naruto had given it to her as soon as he got it back. She it to the girl, "You took it from him it's yours now I just fixed it Turing it into something new..Naruto owes you dinner does he not?"

Haruhi points to herself question marks float above her head, "Owes me dinner?" Mito gives a nod.

Talks loud enough for the others to hear, "The other ones can come out too."

Mori with Honey on his back. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki with Kyoya step out from hiding Tamaki starts working his charm on Mito saying they were just trying to find out more and meant no harm. Mito responds with a flat stare and mutters soft, "Back off." the whole host club turned to ice.

Huney breathes out, "Scary." Mori could only nod the twins snicker Kyoya takes notes as Tamaki deflates and flattens. Haruhi just blinks.

Mito turns away with her butler. She turns her eyes to the group," Coming? everyone follows suit getting in the town car.

Headed in the direction of Kamakura outskirts towards the family home. While in route Mito feels a tug at her clothing. It's Honey with his bunny Mito looked down as Homey looked up he asked," "Where's Naru-chan?" she stares and thinks, 'Really.' This draws everyone's attention they look at her.

Gives a small smile, "Fishing he may be around later." the twins get really close to her, "Fishing isn't that a commoners job?" Haruhi gazes at them blankly.

Mito pushes them away, "It's something he does to relax..sometimes he won't comeback for days."

Haruhi asks, "Doesn't family dinner mean well Family dinner.."

Mito counters with, "It does but not when said family does not trust someone." Tamaki and Ranka get all theatric rose petals fly everywhere as they spin. crying ,"Tragic." Kyoya takes notes. As they pull up to the gate a building that looks like the Imperian Palace only by scale and a smaller Shrine As the car gets closer to the gate it starts to look like eighteen century London and lanterns for lighting.

Mito leans to the front seat ,"Martin stop the car if you would please." She gestures towards the carriages Martin does so the car squeaks to a stop, The tuxedo garbed man step from the car. Opens the door.

Martain with a wave of his arms as a horse pulls up, Gentlemen and Ladies if you would regard me this evening horses' will take us the rest of the way,"

The horses pull up to the center courtyard they come open a large rectangular reflecting pool in the center. There's three semi-detached townhouses made of garnet with European gothic deign in mind. Each have their own dining halls, ball rooms and living quarters.

May lin a maid approaches Mito, "Ball room one is prepared for guests Madam...Where is the young master?'

Mito gives a short answer, "Fishing." she gives a court nod and turns to the Host Club

The maid, "What would you like for dinner young sirs..?"

Haruhi, "Anything is fine.."

Mori "..."

Honey, "Cake." May lin giggles,

Tamaki,'" Commoners Ramen and Commoners Coffee." Takes the maid and spins her, "After that I'll eat anything you prepare princess." Kyoya sighs. The head to the ball room.

Ball room one.

It was designed with the eleventh to fifteenth century in mind as a Medieval Great Hal tol was a large one-room structure with a loft ceiling, This room was of lime, volcanic rock and sand stone. The walls were lined with real lit torches. This meant the room was dimly lit. With an ivory crafted table and chairs. The table was the table was the length of the room and had a Nordic design to it. The room had a large clay fire pit at the far end. The place settings were brass and copper. the flatware bronze. accompanied by pewter goblets line with silver it appeared to be for show. But it was to prevent serious infections. tin charger plates were at each place setting. ten candles made of bees wax were along the center of the table. With two candle Bella Toscana Wrought Iron Vineyard Hurricane Candle Sconces of four in the center.

Honey scared of the dark clung to Mori Tamaki held tight to Kyoya asking if Daddy would hold Mommy. Ranka clung to Haruhi who was trying to head to a seat but she's Turing white from being held to tight. The twins had roses flying asking one to hold the other because they were scared to which some of the staff was swooning. When everything calmed down they took their seats.

The staff carted out. a giant roasted boar, venison smoked salmon and haddock, quail and beef stew cooked with cabbage, beets, onions, garlic, turnips and carrots with additive rye, barley, buckwheat and oats. and Tamaki's Ramen. To drink Hippocras and Mead which Honey became quite fond of.

Quince pie ;which is a hybrid apple-pear combination fruit. Turnovers, fritters, doughnuts, and scones with red leaf tea and fig and raisin apple jam infused with.

Pomegranate nectar, Cinnamon, honey-coated spices like ginger, caraway. were served at the end of the meal. With an assortment of cheeses. Lastly espresso with White chocolate liqueur and Dark chocolate raspberry molded into a straw to stir.

As the meal comes to a close and everything is being cleared away Mito speaks, "Now for the boy taking notes. At ten Naruto was kidnapped and held for ransom his father not wanting to negotiate left him on an island with his captors for a few months. He evenly made it home. By befriending the kidnappers. Who Helped him tame a twenty story squid which he rode home."

The twins and Tamaki picture him in a Jack Sparrow cosplay with a sword riding the massive cephalopod and snicker.

Mito continues,"His mother and father died within the next year in a plane crash..He would directly inherit the company after that. He didn't want it so he went on to travel the world. During that time Naruto and myself became closer then My granddaughter or his mother ever were." she looked Kyoya dead in the eye as she sat back down she asked, "That enough for your notes, Boya? the dinner ended with that. Kyoya broke his pen at the murderous look he was getting from the woman. Then he readjusted his glasses.

Then next day Nartuto would show up with wings and fires Styrofoam containers he got from his shifts at the bar and the catfish he fired after he when fishing. The club members stare at him as he enters the room with odd looks about them. He holds out the containers, then tilts his head ,"Want some...what did I not get enough?...Strange guys I'll tell ya no respect. "as he straightens his tie.


End file.
